Caduceus
by Chocolaput
Summary: Saat George ditanya apakah dia merasa bosan dengan pekerjaannya George akan langsung menjawab 'Ya'. Terkadang saat Hermes tidak mendengar, George akan mengutuk hidup abadinya sebagai ular caduceus bersama ular hijau betina paling menyebalkan sedunia para dewa, Martha.


**Caduceus**

by Chocolaput

PJO & HoO milik Rick Riordan

.

.

.

 **Mengganyang Musuh**

Saat George ditanya apakah dia merasa bosan dengan pekerjaannya George akan langsung menjawab 'Ya'. Terkadang saat Hermes tidak mendengar, George akan mengutuk hidup abadinya sebagai ular _caduceus_ bersama ular hijau betina paling menyebalkan sedunia para dewa, Martha.

George membenci Martha karena Hermes lebih menyukai ular betina itu daripada dirinya. Bukannya ia masih marah tentang koleksi alat makan seri terbatas Hercules Mengganyang Musuh, bukan. Itu lebih karena Martha adalah Martha, ular betina yang selamanya akan menjadi pendampingnya di tahta _caduceus._

Selamanya.

"Kalau kau begitu menginginkannya, baiklah George."

"Tidak mau menyimpan apapun yang pernah masuk ke perutmu."

"Tapi kita sudah bertengkar tentang termos konyol ini lima purnama!"

"Terserah."

"George jangan egois! Pikirkan perasaanku harus bersama ular yang marah padaku sepanjang waktu."

George menatap Martha. Dalam ukuran asli _caduceus_ seperti ini kulit Martha terlihat lebih berkilau. Kepala reptilnya sudah menyiapkan umpatan paling jahat. Tapi mata reptil Martha berkaca-kaca.

George diam.

 _Seolah kau pernah memikirkan perasaanku saat kau memajang mata menawanmu itu_.

.

.

.

 **2\. Lambang Dokter**

Di lain waktu saat Hermes sedang makan burger di McDonald's dan mereka menjadi pulpen, George akan berharap bahwa tidak ada ambulans yang lewat. George membenci ambulans dan lambang yang menempel di pintu belakangnya.

Tapi harapan hanya tinggal harapan saat mobil putih itu melintas dan berhenti tepat didepan McDonald's. Lambang _Caduceus_ itu berkilauan tertimpa matahari siang.

"Kalian tampak sangat cocok berpose begitu," komentar Hermes sambil mengelap mayonaise dari sudut mulutnya.

George mendecih, "Aku tidak pernah berpose seperti itu."

"Mana mau aku menatap muka reptil jelek itu," Martha menambah dengan mulut mengerucut.

Tapi dalam hati ularnya yang paling jujur, George sangat menyukai bagaimana mereka membuat gambaran _Caduceus_. Gambaran _dirinya dan Martha_. Saling meliuk satu sama lain tanpa takut akan terikat sebagai simpul dan kepala saling berhadapan tanpa kelihatan mau saling melahap.

Itu mungkin definisi kata romantis menurut George. Walau ia tahu menggunakan Caduceus sebagai lambang dokter adalah sebuah kesalahan.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **3\. Mode Getar**

Drrtt...

Ekor George terasa geli. Tikus yang ia santap tadi pagi ingin melompat keluar.

Drrtt...

"Please, Hermes," didengarnya Martha mengeluh.

"Maaf Martha. Kalian harus tetap seperti itu selama pertemuan," gumam Hermes.

Kenapa para dewa melakukan pertemuan mendadak, George tidak tahu. Yang ia ingin tahu adalah mengapa Hermes mempertahankan wujud ponsel mereka. Biasanya kan dia

suka pamer Caduceus-nya. Mungkinkah ini gara-gara pesanan Ratu Persephone kemarin? Hmmm... mungkin saja.

Drrtt...

Oh, Tikus. George mau muntah tikus. Sialan.

Jadi ceritanya Ratu Persephone memesan bibit gandum via online untuk ditanam di halaman belakang istananya. Tapi Hermes menolak pesanan ini secara sepihak. Alasannya adalah Demeter sang Dewi Pertanian pemilik ladang gandum terbaik se-Olympus sedang marah pada Hermes karena Hermes ketahuan mencuri hasil panen Demeter. Jadi Hermes lebih baik menerima kemarahan Persephone daripada dikutuk menjadi ladang gandum oleh Demeter. Paling Persephone hanya akan mengirim e-mail spam untuk meluapkan kemarahannya. Dia kan tidak bisa keluar dari istananya tanpa izin suaminya.

Drrtt...

Drrtt...

Drrtt...

Seratus tiga puluh sembilan e-mail spam dari Dunia Bawah. George mau pingsan. Hermes keterlaluan memasangnya dalam mode getar.

Ratu Persephone kurang ajar. Kenapa dia tidak langsung meminta bibit gandum kepada Demeter? Dia kan ibunya.

Drrtt...

Drrtt...

Bibit gandum sialan. George ingin muntah. George harus muntah.

Ia mengeratkan lilitannya pada antena tersembunyi dalam ponsel.

"Hermes, please." Martha berujar lemah dan ia pucat. Sepertinya ia akan pingsan lebih dulu daripada George.

"Please..."

Lalu kepala Martha terkulai lemas ditubuh George. Gerorge terkesiap merasakan detak jantung Martha.

 _Mendadak George merasa pening dan mual yang ia derita hilang dengan Martha menempel padanya._

.

.

.

 **4\. Favorit**

"George, siapa putra Hermes favoritmu?"

Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan mengantar paket abalon dari Poseidon untuk Aphrodite ketika pertanyaan itu meluncur keluar dari mulut Martha.

"Si kembar Stoll, mungkin."

"Kenapa mereka?"

"Karena mereka pintar."

Martha mendelik, "Pintar mencuri, maksudmu?"

George tertawa dan mengangguk. Martha mendengus, "Seleramu payah, George."

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Sudah jelas, Luke Castellan."

George mengernyit, "Kenapa kau mengucapkan namanya sambil tersenyum?"

Senyuman Martha kian melebar. "Itu karena Luke Castellan sangat tampan."

"Kau suka yang model punya bekas luka begitu?"

"Punya bekas luka atau tidak dia masih tampan."

"Tidak ada bekas luka yang membuat tampan, Martha. Kau harus membuka matamu," George tak sengaja membentak.

"Kenapa kau jadi marah begitu?" Martha balas membentak.

"Itu karena seleramu jauh lebih payah dariku!"

Lidah Martha gemetar dan dia kelihatan mau menangis.

"Diamlah kalian berdua. Yang kalian bicarakan itu anakku." Hermes menggerutu.

 _Sejujurnya meskipun bukan anak Hermes, George berharap Martha akan memfavoritkan dirinya. George tahu Luke lebih tampan darinya. Tapi tetap saja, ia harus jadi favorit Martha._

.

.

.

 **5\. Kematian**

Ini pertama kalinya dalam lima ribu tahun terakhir George melihat air mata Martha mengalir luluh lantak. Meliliti Caduceus mereka dengan gelisah Martha terus saja bergumam, "Luke yang malang. Luke yang malang."

Menyedihkan memang melihat nasib bocah tampan itu. George hanya sekali melihat dia secara langsung dan itu sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Ia tidak begitu menyukai bocah itu, tetapi melihat Luke Castellan sekarang membuatnya sedih. Ditutupi kain kafan, terluka dan mati. Nasib pahlawan memang menyedihkan.

"Luke yang malang. Oh, Luke yang malang."

Air mata Martha membasahi Caduceus. Tangisan Martha membuat semua ini jadi seribu kali lebih menguras emosi George.

George melihat Hermes memberi pemberkatan terakhir pada putra tercintanya itu. Dalam bahasa Yunani kuno George sadar bahwa Hermes sedang menjaminkan Elysium untuk Luke. Suatu tindakan yang George kagumi dari tuannya.

"Luke yang malang."

"Berhentilah menangis, Martha," bujuk George.

Air mata besar bergulir membasahi kulit Martha. "George, aku sungguh tidak menyangka!" Martha berseru dalam usahanya untuk menahan isakan.

George menghela napas berusaha mengerti. "Aku tahu kau menyayangi Luke," kata George sambil berputar di Caduceus.

"Aku menyayangi semua putra Hermes."

"Tapi Luke favoritmu. Aku tahu kau merasa terpukul sekarang. Tapi kau tidak boleh hilang kendali begitu. Jadilah kuat, setidaknya untuk Tuan Hermes."

"George... Aku tak tahu kau bisa sebijak itu."

Dan Martha memberikan George sebuah pelukan ular yang erat dan basah. Ini juga pertama kalinya dalam lima ribu tahun mereka saling memeluk. Karena biasanya mereka hanya saling terikat dalam sebuah simpul.

 _Tapi terikat dalam bentuk simpul dan berpelukan rasanya sungguh berbeda. George hampir meledak._

.

.

.

 **6\. Ular Fana**

Dalam hari libur para dewa yang jarang terjadi George berpikir sendirian. Tanpa gangguan Hermes dan Martha. Mereka berada di sebuah pulau yang disewa Hermes jauh dari Olympus.

Pikiran menyedihkan ini muncul ketika ia melihat ada seekor ular merayap kembali ke sarangnya. Lalu pikirannya terbang menuju kata _seandainya_. Seandainya ia bukanlah ular milik Hermes. Seandainya ia hanyalah seekor ular fana yang hidup didalam hutan. Seandainya ia bukan George ular Caduceus.

Mungkin banyak hal yang akan ia pikirkan jika dia adalah ular fana. Tentang berburu tikus. Tentang predator dan pemburu. Tentang betina dan insting untuk berkembang biak. Kemudian dia melirik Martha yang bersandar menatap matahari pada tongkatnya. Beranikah ia memberi tahu Martha bahwa kulit cantiknya telah menyiksa otak sehatnya? Mungkin George harus mencoba dan kalaupun tidak berhasil masih ada sisa waktu selamanya untuk kembali membenci Martha seperti biasa.

"Martha, 'pa kautaukunyukaimu?" kata-kata itu meluncur lebih cepat dari yang dia harapkan.

"Apa?" Martha mengernyit tak mengerti. "Kau bilang apa, George?"

"A-aku—" kalau ular bisa merona mungkin George sudah merona sekarang. "Aku me-menyukaimu, Martha. Terutama matamu dan... dan kulitmu."

Betapa herannya George melihat Martha terbahak.

"Aku tahu," kata Martha dengan senyum yang tersisa. "Aku sudah menunggu tiga ribu tahun untuk mendengar ini darimu."

George tersenyum (sungguh sebuah keajaiban). "Aku bersyukur memiliki keberanian itu."

Dan bersyukur bahwa Martha adalah ular abadi sama seperti dirinya. George tidak akan tahan kalau ia jatuh cinta dengan ular fana dan harus menanggung kesedihan karena dipisah Moirae. Setidaknya, jika bersama Martha ia memiliki waktu selamanya.

Selamanya.

.

.

.

fin.

.

.

.

 **Chocolaput**


End file.
